


I picked my poison

by vmaz



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies) RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aлкоголь, Drug Use, M/M, Smoking, inappropriate language, Курение, Сквернословие, наркотики
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 05:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8878480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vmaz/pseuds/vmaz
Summary: В полумраке бара глаза Эзры кажутся двумя огромными черными дырами, засасывающими целые вселенные.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ООС! Пообщаю мистера Фаррелла и господина Миллера в жизни - перепишу. 
> 
> ЛО, он все еще твой.
> 
> Название: RITA ORA feat. Krept & Konan – Poison
> 
> Для составления саундтрека шарахните виски, закиньтесь Мэнсоном, поставьте на повтор репертуар B&T и получите идеальную атмосферу, в которой сие вылезло.

В полумраке бара глаза Эзры кажутся двумя огромными черными дырами, засасывающими целые вселенные. Парень редко моргает и часто распахивает их шире, так, что длинные пушистые ресницы почти касаются щек и лба. Его лохматые высокие брови танцуют с каждым новым словом, а рот… Этот рот совершенно не способен заткнуться.  
Он болтает обо всем на свете. О кино, о собаках, о пиве, о еде и о том, в каком восторге каждый раз натягивает на себя розовое пальто Куинни. Вокруг все ржут и жалеют, что не видели этого своими глазами, а Колина коротит и злит, потому что они точно были бы не в восторге от такого вида.  
В Эзре явно пропадает талант оператора, потому что как снял…. Так же прекрасно, как и одежду.  
Даже странно, что Миллер умолчал, что носит эту вещичку на голое тело. Что красуется в нем перед зеркалами и на балконе своего номера в отеле. Что дополнил пальто разрезом, куда так легко попадает аккуратная будто фарфоровая нога. Что любит развалиться на кровати, распахнув полы и поглаживая себя. Играя. И смотря прямо в камеру этими блядскими глазами-вселенными.  
Конечно, Колин думал, что получил первое фото по ошибке, но второе, третье, десятое и видео просто не могли отправиться не тому адресату. На каждом Эзра играл и жил. Смотрел и понимал, что его видят. И, дьявол, кайфовал от этого.  
За столом раздается новый взрыв хохота, и Фаррелл будто просыпается, безошибочно отворачивая голову от изучающего взгляда, и прикрывая лицо стаканом с виски. Он как никогда рад своей бороде и тому, что никто не видит его заалевших щек. Боже, будто малолетка со спермотоксикозом.  
Проходит час, другой, третий. Их ряды стремительно редеют, и в какой-то момент за столиком остаются только он, Эдди и Эзра. Бар вокруг постепенно погружается в ночную рутину, музыка становится громче, чаще раздается стук пустых рюмок о потертые столешницы, а потом рыжий британец, посланник солнца, заявляет, что ему скучно и он хочет танцевать. Колин знает, что на его лице сейчас нечто невообразимое из скептицизма, раздражения и смеха, но он не успевает даже задуматься, как отшить актера, а все они уже на улице, вдыхают пропитанный смогом и сигаретами воздух.  
По всей видимости, морозец ноября переключает что-то в голове Рэдмейна, и он трезвеет, молниеносно ловя такси. Пока Фаррелл пытается прикурить, Эдди исчезает в переплетении нью-йоркских улиц, а на его месте, на тротуаре, замирает Миллер.  
Он стоит, покачиваясь и будто в трансе — такое с ним случается редко. В свете фонаря прекрасно видно расширенные зрачки и искусанные губы, алые от выпитого алкоголя.  
Внутри Колина что-то сжимается. Эзра такой хрупки и маленький, даже потерянный. Но он быстро гонит это от себя, потому что помнит, знает, на что способен этот ангелок.  
— Думаю, тебе стоит вызывать такси, — Фаррелл наконец-то разбирается с зажигалкой и выпускает нестройную струйку дыма куда-то в сторону. Эзра будто приходит в себя, вздрагивает и вновь закусывает губу, кивая.  
— Я живу в паре кварталов. Пройдусь.  
На дне его глаз что-то мелькает, но Колин слишком пьян, чтобы пытаться разобраться. Стиснув зубы, он вытаскивает изо рта сигарету и подходит ближе:  
— Я провожу.  
Миллер что-то мямлит, явно хочет отказаться, но потом оступается и практически валится на проезжую часть. Колин автоматически прижимает парня к себе и понимает, что кто здесь мертвецки пьян, так это точно Эзра.  
Они медленно движутся по все еще полным улицам, и постепенно Миллер отходит. Он снова смеется, запрокидывая голову, размахивает руками, то бежит на два шага вперед, то отстает, подкрепляя свои рассказы фигурами и движениями. Он цепляется за столбы и то и дело виснет на Колине, обдавая того теплым дыханием и чем-то неуловимо пряным.  
И Фаррелл расслабляется. Они прошли несколько блоков, и скоро Эзра точно свернет к одному из домов, но они все идут и идут, и поворачивает Миллер только через два квартала и совсем не туда, куда хотел бы Колин.  
— Идем, — ловкие пальцы юноши обхватывают грубую ладонь Фаррелла и тянут за собой, в темную подворотню с одиноким огоньком над железной дверью.  
— Что ты?.. — начинает Колин, но Эзра резко оборачивается, и вот оно. То самое, что часом раньше поленился разгадать Фаррелл.  
— Я подумал, — Эзра ногой стучит по металлу двери и наклоняется прямо к лицу Колина, высматривая что-то. — Что Эд не такой уж и дурак. — Он шало улыбается. — Я тоже хочу танцевать!  
Внутри темно так, что глаз выколи, но Миллер безошибочно ведет их по длинному коридору к дальним огням. В полумраке ниш Фаррелл успевает заметить несколько фигур разной степени раздетости, и все это так ему знакомо, что становится страшно… интересно.  
Основная комната клуба больше походит на женский будуар. Вокруг много красного, черного, зеркал и перьев. В самом центре извивается бессчетное количество тел — почти обнаженных и, наоборот, при полном параде. Эзра начинает пошатываться в такт медленной, но пробирающей до костей музыке и поворачивается к человеку, возникшему рядом. На девушке телесное платье, не оставляющее места воображению, а на ее лице застыла вежливая, но хищная улыбка.  
Прежде, чем она открывает рот, Миллер поднимает руку и кивает.  
— Я знаком с правилами.  
Подмигнув Колину, он вновь хватает его за него и тянет за собой. Фаррелл даже не пытается сопротивляться.  
Протиснувшись к неприметной двери в самом углу, Эзра отпускает его и, облизнувшись, исчезает внутри. Фаррелл замирает, внезапно чувствуя себя лишним и покинутым. Осматриваясь, он понимает, как безбожно отстал от всего этого. Иисусе, ему сорок, а чувство такое, будто все шестьдесят.  
Он смотрит на людей вокруг, на то, как им всем хорошо и пьяно, и вспоминает как когда-то точно также позволял себе не только тихо напиваться дома или в унылом давно знакомом баре, а со скандалами и интригами, полными водки и наркотиков.  
Мимо проходит один из официантов, и на нем нет ничего, кроме ужасающе маленьких плавок, обтягивающих ладную задницу и заметно возбужденный член. Парень подмигивает, и опускает поднос, позволяя Колину выбрать напиток. Недолго думая, Фаррелл хватает стакан с водкой и опрокидывает в себя одним отточенным движением. Официант лукаво улыбается и протягивает другу руку, сжатую в кулак. Колин не дурак и прекрасно понимает, что там. Не оставляя себе времени на обдумывания, он кивает, и парень улыбается еще шире, без слов перекатывая в длинных пальцах желтую капсулу. Зажав ее меж тонких губ, он наклоняется к самому лицу мужчины и ждет, пока тот среагирует. Пока Фаррелл перехватывает наркотик, парень громко вздыхает и почти стонет от того, как щетина проходится по нежной коже, а затем оставляет языком влажный след на нижней губе Колина.  
Отстранившись, Фаррелл ловит внимательный взгляд темных глаз, буравящих его насквозь. Эзра стоит рядом с официантом, одна его рука покоится в волосах юноши, сжимая и потягивая белесые локоны, а другая скользит по собственным обнаженным ключицам. Колин медленно облизывает взглядом тело Миллера и чувствует, как немеет горло, не способное протолкнуть пилюлю дальше, а во рту собирается слюна.  
На Эзре нет ничего, кроме низко сидящих черных джинсов и портупеи, крест на крест сходящейся под грудью.  
Довольный произведенным впечатлением, Миллер отнимает руку от косточки на плече и тянется к подносу с бокалами. Выбрав с чем-то красным, он оттягивает голову официанта назад, шепчет ему что-то на ухо, а потом опустошает рюмку до дна. Парень неизвестно откуда выуживает еще одну таблетку, на этот раз плоскую и белую, и двумя пальцами кладет ее Эзре на услужливо высунутый язык. Прикрыв глаза, но не сводя их с Колина, Миллер обхватывает губами пальцы официанта и втягивает их в рот, выразительно сглатывая и посасывая тонкие фаланги. Приоткрыв губы, Эзра облизывает каждый сантиметр и виртуозно скользит по каждой косточке. Втянув щеки, он выпускает пальцы изо рта с громким пошлым звуком и, не смотря на парня, кивает, и тот испаряется.  
Фаррелл хочет сморгнуть наваждение, но черные омуты не пускают, и он просто ведет головой.  
— Извини за вид, — невинно заявляет Миллер, подходя ближе и снова берясь за сжатые в кулаки руки Колина. — По правилам один из посетителей обязан соответствовать тематике заведения. Я подумал, было бы жестоко заставлять тебя переодеваться. В конце концов, ты здесь исключительно из-за моей прихоти.  
Заканчивает Эзра практически шепча в лицо Фарреллу и выглядя так невинно и раскаянно, что Колин поверил бы, не задумываясь, будь он чуть менее вменяем.  
С видимым усилием прочистив горло, он смотрит за плечо парня и неопределенно кивает.  
— Ты хотел танцевать.  
Эзра широко улыбается и болтает головой, слишком довольный для такой простой услуги. Буквально светясь от радости, он подносит сжатый кулак Фарелла к лицу и оставляет на выпирающей кости легкий поцелуй.  
— Спасибо, спасибо, спасибо!  
Пока они протискиваются в самую гущу танцующих тел, Колин решает в голове невыполнимую задачу. Он далеко не мальчик, чтобы не понимать и не принимать своих желаний, но и слишком большой, чтобы идти у них на поводу. Миллер — облаченное в плоть средоточие тех порывов, на которые реагировать никак нельзя.  
Он тонкий, хрупкий и ебнутый на всю голову.  
У него белая кожа, алые губы и темная дорожка волос, бегущая от пупка и кончающаяся внезапно прямо над линией джинсов.  
У него на пояснице две впадинки, а в глазах пляшут не черти. А самые настоящие дьявольские грехи.  
Таблетка начинает действовать как раз тогда, когда Миллер решает, что пионерское расстояние их недостойно, и ему просто необходимо приблизиться еще ближе, обдать горячей волной от тела и прижаться к ногам Фаррелла.  
Колин хорошо танцует, но то, как ведет Эзра не оставляет ему и шанса. Он повсюду, обволакивает и похищает последние крохи рассудка, заражая своим бешенством, и поэтому Фаррелл даже не сомневается, когда одно бедро Эзры протискивается меж его, и хватает парня за бока. Шершавыми пальцами он ведет по нежной коже, собирает капельки пота, катящиеся вниз и уверенно и резко разворачивает его к себе спиной. Миллер закатывает глаза и, запрокинув голову назад, кричит что-то в потолок, но Колину глубоко похуй.  
Он чувствует, как заполошно бьется сердце под ладонью, как притирается к паху чужой зад и какое упругое под ним тело.  
Одним слитным движением Колин притягивает парня ближе, в полной мере давая тому прочувствовать, что он с ним делает, и опускает руки ниже. Он давит на впалый живот и ниже, прямо на член, хватая его через жесткую ткань и чувствуя, как пальцы Эзры вплетаются в его волосы и тянут. Голова Миллера у него на плече и Колину ничего не стоит лишь чуть-чуть повернуть голову и впиться в так услужливо подставленную шею, но он медлит и вместо этого проходится по ней щетиной, а потом, после ответной дрожи, наклоняется к самому уху Миллера, как делал сотню раз до этого, и шепчет, прихватывая губами мочку.  
— Какая же ты блядь.  
Сквозь шум музыки он не слышит точного ответа, но то, как Эзра практически плавится в его руках, а член в ладони дергается, Колин понимает, что не обидел.  
Раззадорил.  
А потом он переводит взгляд на губы юноши и видит. Читает.  
— Твоя блядь.  
Свой рык Колин слышит будто со стороны, а потом ладонь обжигает от удара о ягодицы Эзры, и вот он уже тянет парня в сторону, отпихивая по дороге ничего не соображающих людей. Ему хочется на воздух, но сейчас не время, и поэтому Фаррелл сворачивает к комнатке, которую видел прежде, но перед ним вновь возникает официант и еще до того, как Колин открывает рот, парень без слов указывает рукой куда-то вправо и завистливо закусывает губу.  
Эзра будто выходит из своего очередного транса и резво изворачивается в руках, но не отталкивая, а поторапливая. Он сам ведет их дальше, обходит столы и пуфы, запрыгивает на первую ступень покрытой пушистым ковром лестницы. С каждым шагом музыка становится все тише, а до Колина начинает доноситься приглушенное бормотание Миллера.  
Он говорит несвязно и будто на иностранном языке, но Фарреллу вновь неебически похуй, поэтому он просто вталкивает это недоразумение в первую попавшуюся дверь и захлопывает ее его же телом.  
Внутри странно тихо и необычно не-красно, но на черном фоне белый, с румяными пятнами по телу, Эзра кажется еще вкуснее.  
— Заткнись, — сквозь зубы шипит Колин, пришпиливая собой юнца, и удерживая его голову в своих руках. Он обводит пальцами скулы, проверяя их на остроту, кончиками касается слипшихся ресниц и с силой проводит по губам, растягивая их в сторону.  
— Заткни меня, — хрипло спорит Миллер, не в состоянии заткнуться даже сейчас, и больно кусает, тут же зализывая и всасывая в себя пальцы Колина.  
— Любишь сосать, — ухмыляется Фаррелл, вытаскивая блестящие от слюны пальцы и демонстративно обтирая их о плечо парня. — Волшебно.  
Одной рукой он прижимает Эзру к двери, а другой быстро расстегивает ремень и ширинку. Миллер не помогает ему стянуть белье, но, когда Колин пихает его вниз, ставя на колени, улыбается. Фарреллу не до нежностей. Он хочет почувствовать этот рот прямо сейчас, и ему плевать, будет этот человек ржать или реветь.  
Эзра не ревет.  
Он стонет, обхватывая головку губами, и Колин просто не может на это смотреть, потому что боится спустить в ту же секунду.  
Он прикрывает глаза и запрокидывает голову, толкаясь глубже и чувствуя, как под напором прогибается шаловливый язык, и как внутри мокро и тепло. Эзра не скупится на звуки и то стонет, то просто мычит, с удовольствием насаживаясь на член Колина и буквально трахая себя в рот.  
Он старателен до ужаса, не оставляет без внимания ни капли плоти, и, когда его нос касается лобка, Фаррелл не может сдержать одобрительного и восхищенного мурчания. Словно отличник на экзамене, Миллер отдается делу без остатка, впиваясь пальцами в обнаженные ягодицы и все шире и шире открывая рот. Он даже не давится, но смотрит так невинно, что мысли о том, сколько херов побывало в этом ротике, едва-едва удерживают Колина на грани.  
Наконец, он резко и через «не хочу» вздергивает парня вверх, а потом швыряет на широкую кровать, занимающую почти все пространство комнаты. Пока Фаррелл избавляется от одежды, Эзра растягивается на покрывале, разведя руки в стороны и смиренно улыбаясь вспухшими губами. Он похож на чертова Иисуса, и Колин просто не может сопротивляться своему падению.  
Замерев у края кровати, он смотрит на парня сверху вниз, и глазами приказывает тому раздеться. Эзра колеблется, неожиданно сжимается и предстает перед Колином в своем очередном образе. Стеснительном, смущенном, неопытном. Он тянется к застежке кожаных ремешков, но одного взгляда на сдвинутые брови Фаррелла достаточно, чтобы оставить их в покое.  
Непослушными пальцами он расстегивает джинсы, и тянет из вниз, неуклюже извиваясь и пыхтя, будто никогда так не делал.  
Странным образом из него совсем не уходит сексуальность.  
Избавившись, наконец, от брюк, Миллер снова преображается и встает на колени, оказываясь самую малость ниже Колина. Фаррелл с неким удовольствием отмечает, что на парне нет белья, а его член, красивый, тонкий, длинный, прямой, пачкает темные волоски.  
— Ну, и что теперь? — саркастично спрашивает Эзра, совершенно привычно поднимая руку и скребя ногтями по соску Колина, заставляя того вздрогнуть всем телом, а член болезненно дернуться. — Ох, прости, — хитро улыбается Миллер и быстро проводит языком по потревоженному местечку.  
— Развернись.  
Фаррелл не узнает собственный голос, но Эзра вновь повинуется, поворачиваясь и падая на выставленные руки. Забравшись следом, Колин тянется вперед и хватает его за волосы, поднимая голову. На кровавых губах мальчишки играет улыбка.  
— Этого ты хотел?  
Эзра закатывает глаза и молчит, да и похуй на ответ, потому что все, чего хочет сам Колин, это почувствовать это тело на себе. Себя в нем. И он знает, что Миллер хочет этого не меньше, и потому медлит.  
Опускается грудью на спину, поглаживает пальцами живот, тянет на себя еще сильнее, срывая с волос глупую резинку.  
— Готовился? — спрашивает, сминая половинки зада и проводя пальцами по поджавшейся мошонке и влажной абсолютно безволосой дырке. Эзра неопределенно хмыкает.  
— Вот, чего ты хочешь. Хочешь меня. Или мой член?  
Голос у Колина тихий, почти утробное рычание, но он так близко, что его точно слышно. Грудью он чувствует жар от спины парня под ним, ощущает, как дрожат его ноги, силящиеся удержать тело на весу.  
— Зачем ты это сделал?  
Вопрос вылетает сам собой, и Фаррелл сам не понимает, что хочет знать, но Эзра. Странный и жутко догадливый Эзра фыркает и тянет:  
— Я видел твой. Нехорошо оставаться в долгу.  
И это срывает последние тормоза. Рыкнув, Колин пихает сразу два пальца внутрь, проваливаясь в шелк и тепло юного тела и безошибочно находя то, от чего Миллера практически подбрасывает до потолка. Он стонет, движется навстречу, но Колин держит крепко и сам будто поднимает парня выше.  
С чужих губ срывается полный бред. Он просит, умоляет, даже угрожает, обещает все, что только можно придумать в таком состоянии, но ломается Фаррелл на одном тихом и протяжном.  
— Папочка…  
Позже он будет ненавидеть себя за это, но сейчас он резко высовывает пальцы и, наблюдая как сжимаются потревоженные мышцы, проталкивается внутрь до упора.  
Он не знает, кто из них орет, кому больно, а кому чудовищно приятно, но это и не имеет значения, потому что через секунду Фаррелл начинает двигаться, и крик утихает, превращаясь в утробный и животный стон.  
Отпустив волосы Эзры, Колин хватается за кожаный ремень и тянет на себя, будто непокорного жеребца, вбиваясь сильнее, глубже, быстрее. Глаза заливает пот, мышцы сводит судорогой, но тело, тело под ним, заставляет двигаться дальше, фокусируясь на единственном достойном внимания чувстве. Чувстве, как член обхватывает странно тугая для такого поведения дырка, как она пульсирует вокруг, и будто сами ангелы благословили этот союз.  
Эзра вытягивает руки вперед и хватается за белье, словно кот ластясь к кровати, а потом поворачивает голову, и Колин не видит ничего, кроме двух черных дыр-вселенных и красного росчерка широко распахнутого рта.  
Подхватив парня под живот, он подбрасывает Миллера вверх и садит себе на колени, открывая себе новый путь и новый, такой правильный, угол. Ему в рот лезут черные волосы, он теряется в запахе чужого пота, парфюма и сигарет, но продолжает двигаться вперед, слыша мат и охрипшие стоны. Неужели, он наконец-то заткнется, думает Фаррелл, а потом, словно прочитав его мысли, Эзра поворачивает голову и оставляет до ужаса целомудренный поцелуй у него на подбородке и одними губами повторяет то, что швыряет за край.  
— Папочка…  
Содрогаясь всем телом Колин в последний раз вбивается в податливое тело, цепляется рукой за ремни на чужой груди и спускает так, будто хранил целибат целую вечность.  
Парень на нем дрожит и хрипит, а потом будто вновь впав в транс, неестественно замирает, смотря куда-то в стену, и только мертвая хватка его тела, выдаивающая последние капли из потерявшего всякий контроль Фаррелла, говорит, что с ним происходит.  
Когда тело Эзры начинает бить крупная дрожь, а ноги разъезжаются в стороны, Колин оставляет на остром плече поцелуй, потирается заросшим подбородком, и тихонько шепчет, укладывая из обоих на кровать:  
— Тшш, детка. Папочка рядом.


End file.
